In previous ring constructions of conventional design, a problem exists in sliding a ring of a fixed internal diameter over the knuckles or joints of arthritic fingers or the like. Many types of segmented rings or ring shanks have been previously provided but have experienced several disadvantages. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,753, the yokes which are pivotally mounted on the tongues of the main portion of the ring, as well as the safety clasp, objectionally protrude from the sides of the ring and can become caught on items of wearing apparel. Further, the projections detract from the aesthetic appearance of the ring.
In other ring constructions, there is no secure locking means for ensuring that the pivoted ring shank portions will remain closed. Additionally, the prior art devices, when opened and closed frequently, experience excessive wear.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved ring shank.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable or segmented ring shank which may be opened to be slipped over enlarged knuckles or joints.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ring shank of the type described which includes a secure locking means for maintaining the ring shank in its closed position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ring shank of the type described which does not have any projections or protrusions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ring shank having an expandable socket which prevents excessive wear.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ring shank which is aesthetically attractive.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.